highschool suck's
by the-emo-uke-boy
Summary: Alfred, and his bro,Matthew move into a new house but what happens when al who is a emo,who cut's, try to kill himself and the love of his life save him but why would he if he hates his gust from day one, rusame, ruscan, germancset , human names used, i don't own anything ( i have no computer at home so no update till i can get one.so I have a phone.but I can't upload anything )
1. the new house

10:31 AM 5/14/2013

alfred pov:  
as i set the last box of mine and my twin brother, in the house, i look up at the calendar to see that school well be startin soon and that mean runing into the jock of the school, ivan, " hey mathew, there's alone three days befor school start again " i say into the liveing room, where my cute little twin brother was unpacking " oh...yeah that right" he says smiling, as he pulles out a family photobook, and put's on the frie place. " also al are you going to wear all black this year like you do ever year?" he ask's me " yes, well maybe some red's or green with the black this year...oh ey are you still dateing that russian jock, ivan? " i ask him befor going and get a box of mine " yeah i am" he say's smiling " oh, okay" i say sadly smiling befor i went upstairs to unpack the box in my room. as much as i hate to say this but i'm in lovve with him and he only love my brother, and no one, but him is aloud to talk to him at school, as i unpack i start to cry, " hey, al you okay " i hear matthew ask me " oh yeah" i say wipeing away the black tears that where runing donw my face. " but you don't same like it " he says as i put a pic of me and him when we where liveing with papes and dad, " i'm okay " i say to him puting on a fake smile " will okay i'll be downstairs if you need anything" he says befor going downstairs to finnsh unpacking - abit later-  
" oh hey al, i can't belive that we got your own place and moved in within three day's befor school!" he says happy that we got your own place not far from dad and papes and not to far from the school, you could get there in 15 minutes by walking and ten minutes by car. " oh hey al what type of pizza do you went?" " ham! " i say " okay ham!" he says befor looking at me again " also ivan come over to see the place, i hope you don't mined " he says smiling. ' oh god he going to say something to me about all the black and red's in my room and how weak i am and how little i eat' i think to myself " okay" i say looking up at him with a fake smile on my face. i don't really went to see the person who make me went to die ever day * ding dong* " oh that musted be him " matthew says opening the door to the russian " hello " ivan he says as ivan hug's him " da, hello matthew, emo boy" he says to me " he is not emo ivan" matthew says " sorry " ivan says but i know he was not really sorry " so this is the new place " he says walking in to the liveing room " bigger then your dad's house "  
" will yeah " matthew says blush " so how much did you pay, da?" he ask's " oh will me and al did a 40/60...so only like 230.00$ but al payid a lot more then i did " he says laughing in the cute way he dose " oh so emo boy pay for most of the house " " yeah, and plz don't call him 'emo boy' " he says " okay, sorry i went call him that, da" he says as he smile's at my brother ' lies LIES!' " i'll be in my room" i say as i clam the step's up to my room " okay, al, i'll just bring up your pizza when it get's here!" he says up the step's " okay!" i says as i walk in to my room.  
i sat on my bed i then pull out my laptop, starting it up, and login in to it, pulling up the internet going to facebook to see that people postin pic of me on pigg'es ass or something i then shut off my computer know that it just to alot more bad then that so i get up and go to my art set and take out the x-acto knife out of it's case and then going to the bathroom looking the door behide me rolling up my sleeve's and puting the knife to my wrist and pulling it down makeing a long red,bleeding line down my arm i then do the same thing to the other arm and ,and over again till there a pool of blood in the sink i then clane up the blood and my cut's i then look around to make sure there's no more blood, then rolling down my sleeves and puting away my x-acto kinfe back in my room, and go downstairs make sure that i don't hit any of the cut's " oh al the pizza here" matthew says as he hands me a plate with some pizza on it 12:19 AM 5/15/2013 


	2. ludwig

" where ivan? " i ask not really went to know " oh he's in the liveing room " " okay, ... i'll be upstairs if you guy's need anything" i say as i go up to my room, i then get put some paint and other stuff i need to draw with. as i draw it get's dark'er outsaid. my phone then goes off i see that ludwig is calling me " hello?..." " hello, al,...um have you seen the video yet?" he ask me " uh...no, what are you talking about?, what video?" i ask him geting up and geting my computer " do you have you computer infront of you?" " yes i'm login in right now "i say as it loads " go to facebook " " okay " as facebook loads he tell's me that it'll make me went to die more then ever " okay i think i found it " i says as i start the video ' this is alfred, he's emo, and a gay ass fucker, he hate everone, and is a sult, but most of all he is a fat ass co-' " i'm comeing over" i say befor i start to cry " ja, i know you would say that so that way i'm on my way" he say "o-okay" i choke out befor i grabe some stufff i'll need i then close my phone and try to stop crying befor matthew hears me, as soon as i stop crying my phone gose off lud:  
i'm here al:  
okay i'll be down after i say night to matthew lud:  
okay i go downstairs to see matthew seting on ivan's lap talk away to his boyfriend " oh al, where are you going?"  
" i'm stay over at ludwig's house to night" i say befor get my fav hoddie and putting it on even thoe it's 75 out but from been really skinny i got cold alot more then other's" night " i say befor going out to meet ludwig " hey " he say " hey" i say looking down " come on, gilbert is wait for us" he say befor opening the door " okay " i say befor geting in to the other said " did you eat at all to night " " yes a pice of pizza " i say. Ludwig Beilschmidt one of my three friend's i have, he been here for me forthe longist time. his older brother, gilbert Beilschmidt, is not the smart one of the small group we have, but he is the fun one of us, i soon fall asleep on the way to lud's house - later infront of ludwig house-  
ludwig pov:

' i should not wake him after all ivan was at his house, and it look's like he hadon that much sleep in the last two week's '  
i think to my self as i pick him up and take him inside, puting him in the geust bedroom " ze zas to wigh only, like 90 pound's " say ludwig says to his brother " ja, he eat really little so he would only be 90 pound's" "ja, now let get to beed too" he says as he llok at the clook to his right " your right i didn't eve see what time it is" - the next day -

gilbert's pov:

as i wake up i unlock my phone as it ring's the song that tell's me that francis is calling " h-hello?" i say into the phone " hello gilbert~!" he say really happy into the phone " what d oyou whent?" i ask geting up to go to the bathroom " i just whent to tell you that antonio whent us to meet him at his place, at 12:00" i then look at my phone to see that it 11:35 " dude couldn't have call'd me to give me abit more time if you rember i live an 1hr and a half away from him!" i yell into the phone " just get ludwig to drive you~" he says into the phone "  
" fine i'll just aks ludwig" i says walk out the bathroom dressed and ready to go " hey west can you give me a ride over to antonio's " i ask him as i hear in the background " is that arthur?" i ask francis "nononon, it was my boss!" he says faster then he would say if it was his ' boss' " okay " " ja, get into the car i'll lave alfred a note " " thank you, okay see you there" i say as i run to the car " ja,ja" he says befor puting the note in a place al well see

- later after ludwig get's back-

al pov:

" w-where am i?" i then look over to see blury that my glasses fall off in my sleep as i put them on i then rember that i'm at ludwig's as i get up looking for the bathroom " it to the right" i hear ludwig say to me, look back to see him smiling at me " the bathroom it's to the right" he says again " thank's i say befor go to the bathroom after i go to the bathroom i go to see what there is to eat " what do you went?" ludwig ask's me " oh...panckaes!" i say to him seting down " okay he says befor get to work makeing pancakes" where gilbert? " i ask " ze's with antonio and francis " he say

- after eating -

" thanks for makeing pancakes for me" i say as i put my plate in the sink " your welcome" he says smilking befor going back to reading 


End file.
